Derailed
by Sweetliberations
Summary: Jason Morgan, skilled enforcer and right handman to Sonny Corinthos had seen his share of near misses and close calls. But when Elizabeth Webber, a student at PCU and a royal pain in the butt, stumbles into his life all bets are off.
1. Chapter 1

Greeting! So I am new here, but not new to Liason Fanfic. I used to write under the name TheJavaGirls a very - very long time ago. Through a few computer crashes and upgrades I changed my screen name. I have been lurking here, and want to say I love the atmosphere. Hope you all enjoy!

Prologue

How in the world did she get herself into these situations? Who in hell did she think she was, Veronica freaking Marrs? Snooping into other people's personal information, when in reality she should be concentrating on mid-terms. What she need was an electronic intervention.

Staring at her computer screen, wishing the words would just fade away, Elizabeth felt her mouth go dry. Her untouched chocolate lover's latte sat on the table untouched and nothing in this world could make her choke it down.

A chill went down her spine as her stomach did a unnatural flip flop. Whatever sick-o sent this message was within a hundred feet of where she sat. There was no doubt in her mind if the person who'd sent the information had an inkling she had intercepted their plans she would be in deep doo-doo.

Rubbing her sweaty palms on her snow dampened jeans, Elizabeth licked her dry lips and tried to discreetly snap her laptop closed. Shifting her eyes to scan the small café she wished she'd never stopped at, she studied each patron's face.

Four males and three females. And at noon, it was overly shocking to see six out of seven were using their phones. From her position she could see there were at least another handful of people out in the courtyard. Then she couldn't forget that the person who'd sent the message could've been passing by.

Crap. Double crap. There she went again, getting all CSI. If she were smart she'd knock back the latte, leave a tip and get the hell out of dodge. She had hours of studying to do. That's what she should be concentrating on. It was the only reason she had come here in the first place. To get away from the insanity of the student body on the Port Charles University campus.

Running a hand through her hair, Elizabeth took a deep breath. She needed to get back to campus and to her room. With any luck her roommate wouldn't be there. Perhaps with a miracle, she would be hit with a moment of clarity.

Pushing back from the table, the chairs legs making more noise than she wanted. With shaky hands, she placed her laptop, her tool of self destruction back into it's case. Trying not to attract too much attention she made her way to the door.

Her mind was moving in hyper speed and nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand wrapped around her arm. "Forget something?"

Turning around, Elizabeth wondered what in the hell she'd done to piss karma off. Standing not even a foot away, was Jason Morgan, town mobster and bad boy. Her jacket was gripped in his hand, hanging at his side.

Perhaps his appearance was a sign. It was her chance to share what she'd stumbled upon, so she could go back to her dorm room and forget this day had ever happened. Or, that tiny voice of reason frantically whispered inside her head, you could share the information you illegally acquired. Making Jason Freaking Morgan and his powerful 'boss' Sonny Corinthos suspicious of her and making her life expectancy all that much shorter.

"I -." Breathing had become an issue. So had the ability to speak. "Ah-yeah."

Reaching out to take the jacket from his hand, Elizabeth gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

"Stone Cold." A younger man appeared, his disheveled appearance seemed familiar. But at that moment Elizabeth wasn't sure she'd recognize her own mother, seeing how unsettled she was. "Black coffee, straight up. Who is your new friend?"

Friend. Elizabeth wanted to giggle at the insanity of the moment. "Thanks again." Raising the jacket she spun quickly on her heel and had to stop herself from running to the door. As the chill of the late November air hit her face, Elizabeth hurried through the falling snow, knowing she didn't have long to figure out what she was going to do.

Jason watched as the skittish young woman hurried out the door, unable to shake the gut feeling that something significant had just occurred. The moment her large, midnight blue eyes looked up at him he could see the second she recognized him. Not that he wasn't used to people knowing him on sight, thanks to the rag the town called a Newspaper. But there was something more. Almost like she had a reason to be scared of him.

"She was a very beautiful maiden. Snow white skin. Lush red lips -."

"Do you ever shut up?" Taking a coffee cup from Spinelli's hand, Jason took a drink and immediately choked.

"My deepest apologies." Quick to switch the coffee's, Spinelli looked deeply appalled. "That was my magical blend."

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Jason frowned. "What in the hell was that crap?"

"Large mocha chip, banana coffee with skim milk and extra sugar."

The young woman momentarily forgotten, Jason sniffed the replaced cup before taking a sip. With one last shake of his head he turned to leave, knowing Spinelli, his personal shadow wouldn't be far behind.

"Did you get in touch with Sonny?"

"Yes." Nodding his head, the younger man shivered as the cold weather nipped at his skin. It amazed him how the unbearable weather never seemed to bother his amazing mentor. "Though, he did sound particularly upset."

"Why?" Frowning, Jason looked over his shoulder. It was never a good thing when Sonny was annoyed.

"I got the feeling he and the Fearsome One were fighting."

Jason shook his head, knowing no matter how hard he tried to stay out of Sonny and Carly's issues, they somehow always pulled him in. Like he didn't have enough to be concerned about already. A possible leak in the organization, delivery 'issues' at the warehouse, and Sam. His hands were full and the last thing he wanted to deal with was his friends implosive marriage. The best path was to just stay out of it.

"Is he ready to set the plan in motion?" Stopping at the landing of the pier, Jason took another long sip of his cooling drink.

Nodding, Spinelli visibly shivered. "Mr. Sir said to meet him at nine."

"Good." Nodding, Jason hated what they would need to do that night, but there was no other way. "And you got what you need?"

"Got it this morning."

"Then I guess we just need to wait."


	2. Chapter 2

~~1~~

Tucked away on the edge of town, nestled up against the New England coast line, Port Charles University made a wonderful picture. A sprawling campus, historic buildings and a brand spanking new stadium. The college pamphlet bragged over the academics, sports teams and facilities.

What it left out, Elizabeth grumbled as she shoved her hands deep into her jacket pockets, was how the town had it's very own mob.

It was hard for her to wrap her head around. Port Charles on first glance seemed like all the other towns up and down the coast. It's harbor was a mix of coastal village with small shops and walkways. At the far end, was the industrial area. Where the buildings were a little run down, but still seemed to belong against the waterfront. The residents seemed to be everyday sorts. Hard working, family loving people.

When she'd first heard about the darker version of her new home, she nearly peed herself laughing. Mobs didn't reside in towns like Port Charles. They lived in places like Jersey. Or larger cities, Chicago or even New York. Eating in Italian restaurants with their cronies as they talked shop.

It didn't take long for her to realize the stories weren't just small talk she'd overheard at an underground party. Port Charles was the home base for Sonny Corninthos and his right hand man Jason Morgan. The two 'coffee importers' spent more time at the police station than some of the cops did. The newspapers loved writing about their recent escapades and run-ins with the law. Marriage, birth of their children, nothing was too small for the small town rag.

Elizabeth wasn't stupid. She'd just fallen face first in a pile of crap and she had no idea what her next step should be. Hell, she didn't even know if she had a next step. Her brain quickly calculated three very unpleasant options. Keep the information quiet and live with the consequence. Go to the police, admit she was intercepting someone's private email and hand over what she'd learned. Or finding a way to slip what she just learned to 'alleged mobsters' , pray they never linked it back to her and live like a hermit on campus until she graduated and escaped.

The first option, didn't sit well with her. This wasn't some dirty little secret she could just sit back and laugh at. Going to the police, yeah she wasn't even going to go there. She had some pretty strong feelings where police officers were concerned. It hadn't really been an option she would spend much time pondering over, but being logical she had to admit it was one.

So she was left stuck in a corner.

Hurrying up the sidewalk to the entrance of her dorm, Elizabeth weaved her way through the loitering students. Barely registering the greetings thrown her way, she slipped through the open door and headed straight to the stairwell.

After her last experience in the elevator she swore she'd never take the elevator again. Being forced to become a voyeur to a couple's make out session was a little much bonding for her. She'd rather take the claustrophobic, mold smelling stairway. On the plus side, it helped against the Freshman ten.

Half a flight from the third floor, Elizabeth could already hear the muttered sounds of dorm life. The bass from multiple stereos playing music, laughter of other students as they came and went from rooms all balled up into one. There was never a dull moment on her floor, and for the first time Elizabeth really wished for some peace and quiet.

Making it to her room, with only a nod to a few, Elizabeth turned the handle and knew her much needed solitude was not going to be. With a sigh, she listened as her roommate ranted on the other side.

Maxie Jones was in the middle of one of her royal fits. Knowing her roomie was just warming up, Elizabeth considered heading to the library, before shaking her chocolate brown curls. The day before midterms, the last place she was going to find any privacy was the campus library.

Stepping inside, she eyed Maxie wearily as the blond stalked from one side of the room to the other. One to use her hands when she talked like a flagger directing a plane to land, Elizabeth was careful to stay out of her way. The last time she hadn't been so careful and almost got a black eye.

"You stood me up!" Eyes wide, Maxie's voice was already at screeching level, meaning she was more than ten minutes into her conversation. After two months, Elizabeth was well versed on the stages Maxie went through, while arguing with her secret boyfriend. "Do you have any idea how stupid I felt?"

Stopping, her hand still raised in the air, Maxie smiled brightly. "Hey Elizabeth. I thought you were hitting Kelly's to get some studying done."

This was another Maxie thing Elizabeth had to get used to. Her unnatural ability to go from flaming rage, to bubbly cheerleader. At times it unsettled her, but knowing there were a lot worse options for a roommate, Elizabeth quickly adapted.

With a slight shrug of her slender shoulders, Elizabeth grimaced. "Ran into a roadblock."

"Tell me about it." Maxie shook her head. "Every time I try to sit down and concentrate I can barely get through the first chapter." Her wide smile vanished. "No, I don't need your help studying. You can't even make an appearance for lunch. And I don't want to hear any more excuses. I gotta go."

Without waiting for a reply, she tossed her phone onto her bed. "So why do you look like you're gonna blow chunks?"

A little taken aback, Elizabeth really didn't know how to answer that. Most times Maxie was a little self-centered. Not really in a mean way, most of the time she was just a little flighty and all over the place. If there was a way to Major in lip gloss and high end fashion, Maxie Jones would figure out how to do it. There were days Elizabeth felt frumpy and downright plain compared to her.

"Just stressing out about tomorrow." Maxie was second on her list of who she didn't want to tell. In fact, she'd rather shove her car keys into an electrical socket before opening up to her roommate.

Seeing how her uncle, who had actually raised her, was Police Commissioner and lived only twenty minutes away, Maxie was defiantly on the do not tell list. Besides, exactly how would she explain how she'd come into possession of the information which was currently giving her heartburn. She doubted a short explanation would do it, she'd be put into a position of explaining more than she wanted to share.

"Tell me about it." Spinning around to her dresser and picking up a tube of gloss, she liberally applied the sheen. "My uncle called again to remind me if I don't have a C average I have to move back home."

Placing her backpack on her desk, Elizabeth resisted the urge to remove her laptop out of habit. She couldn't trust herself not to bring up the program that was currently causing her problems. At the same time she couldn't just stand there and do nothing. The downside to time sensitive information was there was never enough time.

"Where are your grades at now?" Knowing Maxie would just keep talking whether she participated or not, Elizabeth had an idea slowly forming in her head and wondered if her roommate could be persuaded to give up some vital information without becoming too suspicious.

"About there." At least her roommate knew how to make her smile.

"Need help on anything?"

"Uh yeah, if you by any chance have the answers in your pockets I'd happily take them off your hands."

Another smile tugged at Elizabeth's lips. "If I had the answers I wouldn't be studying."

Flinging her lip gloss onto the cluttered mess on top of the dresser, Maxie sighed. "We need a computer geek to hack into the tests and get the answers." Her words slowed as a wicked gleam settled in her eyes as she turned around to face Elizabeth.

Seeing the look, Elizabeth was quick to squash whatever her roomie was scheming. "That only happens in movies and on TV and it never turns out well." Besides after the day she was having, it was painfully clear today wasn't her lucky day.

"So a little off topic, and yes I am changing the subject, you won't believe who I ran into at Kelly's today." The plan she had been cultivating wasn't quiet formed yet, but not really knowing how to steer her new friend into direction she wanted required a level of verbal skills she knew she didn't possess.

"That skank down the hall?"

Blinking a few times, Elizabeth felt as though her brain had just been stunned. Another skill Maxie had, stunning her audience. "Um, no. Jason Morgan."

Apparently she had her own ability to stun, because it was Maxie's turn to look shocked. "Oh please tell me you aren't another Jason-worshiper. This town already is at it's quota and I would hate to lose you to the dark side."

"Jason-worshipper?"

"Women who follow every move Jason Morgan makes. They've memorized every iota of his life. Make fools of themselves as they drool anytime he's spotted. I wouldn't be surprised if there weren't a few secret shrines around town."

"I can assure you I am not one of them." Not fully convinced Maxie wasn't pulling her leg, Elizabeth tried not to laugh. "I forgot my jacket and he stopped me before I left."

With a sigh of frustration, Maxie threw her arms in the air. "See that's how it starts. Jason does something nice and then women fall all over themselves."

It was the opening she was waiting for. Maxie was a local, and by growing up in town she would be able to regurgitate more information than Google. "Jason is it? Perhaps you're a closet shipper."

"Me?" Pressing a hand to her chest, Maxie shook her head vigorously. "Eww gross. He's old."

"Old?" This time Elizabeth did laugh. From her terror stricken state she could tell Jason Morgan couldn't be any older than twenty-six maybe twenty-seven. "He can't be that much older than us."

"Like seven years older." Making a face, Maxie shook her head. "Maybe and I mean 'maybe' my view has been skewed because I've pretty much known him for years."

"Is he as bad as the papers make him sound?" This was what she needed to know. Needed to analyze just how he may react if she were to share with him what she needed to before washing her hands clean of the mess.

"He's not that bad." With a careless shrug, Maxie looked thoughtful for a moment. "I mean he's no boy scout. His family, and I don't mean the one he shares blood with is his world. He'd do just about anything to keep them safe."

That really didn't clear anything up and Elizabeth was getting a little frustrated. What she needed to know was if he was someone who would just accept what she had to share without much fuss. Or was he the stereo typical gangster type she saw in movies. The type how'd know how to keep her quiet and have no qualms making it happen.

"Yeah, but is he the bad guy the papers have made him out to be?"

Apparently she shouldn't have pushed, because Maxie was starting to look uncomfortable. "Are you sure you aren't becoming a Jason-worshiper?"

"Of course not." Eyes wide, Elizabeth shook her head. Knowing she needed to pull back so not to freak her roommate out, she slipped out of her jacket and hung it in the closet.

"Hey he wasn't with anyone, was he?"

"Just some guy about our age." Looking over her shoulder, Elizabeth watched as Maxie's face turned red.

"Brown messy hair? Clothes that looked slept in and a brown knock off messenger bag?"

Nodding slowly, Elizabeth was left speechless as her roommate started muttering under her breath and grabbing her jacket.

"I forgot I had a study group." With the horrible lie barely off her lips, Maxie flew out the door before slamming it behind her.

With a feeling of unease, Jason nodded to the guard stationed at the door before entering his penthouse. After his confrontation with Sam that morning he didn't know if he was walking onto a battlefield, or ice cold silence. He was praying to ice cold silence.

Instead, he found Sam sitting in the center of the couch, her bare feet crossed on the coffee table in front of her, reading another parenting magazine which was resting on her swelling belly. Her eyes turned to him, and she flashed him a brilliant smile.

"I didn't expect you till later."

Pausing before tossing his keys onto the desk, Jason sent her a skeptical look as he shed his jacket. "I won't be here long. Just needed to grab a few things."

"Listen Jase, about this morning." Her expression was void of the furious rage he'd seen earlier. Had Sam been any other female he would've believed she was actually sorry. But he knew Sam wasn't like any other girl. "You were right. I was putting you into this imaginary role of being my baby's real Daddy. You've been so good to me. Taking me in, putting up with my hormones. I know I've been acting like a crazy person."

Crazy didn't even cover it, Jason thought silently. "I meant what I said this morning Sam. We need to find you somewhere else to live."

"I know." And there it was, that flash of anger in her eyes. She may be a great con artist, but she wasn't that good. "And I was totally wrong coming onto you like that. I know what you did by coming forward was only to cover Sonny's ass."

Nodding, Jason wasn't overly convinced of Sam's change of mind. He should've seen this situation coming to a head weeks ago. Sam was an opportunist and that alone didn't make her a bad person, it just made her a person with an agenda.

.

Perhaps he'd allowed himself to be fooled for a little while. With the prospect of having a chance of being a father it had made him lose sight of reality. But the entire situation, her pregnant with Sonny's child, living here while Carly lived across the hall unaware, was disgusting.

"I have something to do tonight, but tomorrow I can help you look for a place. There may be a few empty spots in the building." He wished it would be that easy to detangle himself from the entire mess. But that would be too much to ask for. There would be years of pretending of being the child's father. Knowing that a child looked to him as it's father, while he stood by lying threw his teeth. He'd never be mean or ever make the child feel unwated. But no matter what, he'd know he was lying.

All because Sonny couldn't keep it in his pants.

"I've been thinking about that." Pushing herself off the couch, her stomach causing it to appear ungraceful, Sam stood up. "I'd rather not live in the Towers. It's been awkward living across the hall from Sonny."

"Fine." Relived, Jason nodded. "We'll look tomorrow." Not feeling there was anything else to say, seeing he'd said most of it that morning, Jason headed off to the kitchen. He needed to grab something to eat, there was no telling how long he'd be gone that night.

Spinelli had found an anomaly on the warehouse computer system. Or at least that was how he tried to explain it during his long impassioned speech. For all Jason was concerned the kid could've been talking about the mating rituals of grub worms. What he did understand, was someone had hacked past Spinelli's 'fortress of solitude'.

It wasn't like they kept anything incriminating on the warehouse systems. Whoever had gotten in had only found the accounting information of a legitimate coffee business. The mundane numbers that charted the incoming shipments and out going sales. Then there was the payroll, of all the taxpaying, hard working employees.

Perhaps their 'other' information was safe, but the breach explained the issues they were having with shipments lately. Missing or destroyed crates weren't going to devastate them financially, it was just the inconvenience that was a pain in the ass. With more important things to worry about, he hoped whatever Spinelli had up his sleeve would put an end to his warehouse concerns.

Then he could concentrate on getting Sam set up in a place of her own. Maybe somewhere across town. There were a few places he'd noticed were up for sale. It wouldn't take much to get her out on her own, seeing he and Sonny would be footing that bill. It would be setting up the guard rotation and ensuring Sam wasn't giving them the slip that was going to be a pain in the ass.

Once he had those two smaller issues taken care of, he could turn his complete attention to the leak. Bennie was already looking into a few leads, and while the older man was really good at what he did, Jason wouldn't be able to relax until he was able to find out how had turn on him and Sonny.

If everything went well, and it usually never did, by this time next week everything would be back to normal.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are so freaking dead." Pinching the lobe of Spinelli's ear, Maxie pulled him to the side of the docks where no one could witness her killing her lying, no good, soon to be ex-boyfriend. "You lied to me!"

"Ow, ow, ow." Having no other choice than to follow, Spinelli sighed in relief when she let go. "I do not know of what my Fair Maximista speaks of."

"Really?" Placing her hands on her hips, Maxie tilted her head to the side. "You told me the reason you ditched me for our lunch date was because you weren't feeling good. Something about bad cheese."

Squirming, Spinelli opened his mouth a few times but when it became clear he couldn't find the words to explain his horrible excuse, he snapped it shut again. "I know I have wronged you and it breaks my heart. But there are things in my life I can't even tell you."

"Oh give it up." Slapping him in the gut, she shook her head at him. "You were with Jason. Not some top secret mob type mission."

"Shhh" Placing his hand firm at her mouth, while looking around wildly to see who may have heard her, Spinelli looked at her pleadingly. "You put us at peril when you speak of such things. And yes I was with The Master this afternoon, something is afoot and the Jackal's skills are in much need."

Pulling at his hand, Maxie narrowed her eyes. "I know this whole dating thing is new to you, so listen carefully. If you ever stand me up again I will do things to you that will make you cry like a little girl."

Gulping silently, Spinelli nodded. "I never meant to wound you."

"And if you ever lie to me again and I have to hear from my roommate that you're off getting coffee, I will take you're stupid computer and kill it." Eyeing him, making sure she'd made her point, Maxie relaxed when her words hit home. "So this is what we're going to do. You're taking me out for dinner to make up for today."

"Yes of course." Not wanting to disappoint, Spinelli nodded quickly. "As long as it's an early dinner. I wasn't jesting when I said my skills are in need. I can't share more, but please know I would do anything to avenge my particularly horrible behavior."

His puppy dog eyes, and awkward behavior were her soft spot. Not that she'd ever admit it to anyone. Not like she ever could. If her Uncle ever found out she went against him and was dating someone close to Jason Morgan she'd been sent off to a convent.

So instead they'd been meeting in secret for the last year. Mostly they hung out at Jason's penthouse, where Spin was currently crashing. Most of the time they had the place to themselves. But recently Jason's out of the blue woman, Sam, had been staying there. And to say the other woman was a bitch would be the biggest understatement of the year. She didn't know what Jason saw in the woman. And to be honest she couldn't understand how Jason knocked her up.

So with their safe haven contaminated they'd had to start meeting in different places. Most of the time it was fun. Trying to keep under the radar. But she knew the time was coming when she was going to have to stand up to Mac. She really did love Spin, and they couldn't keep their relationship a secret forever.

Unable to stop herself, Maxie sent him a smile. "You're such a geek."

Trying to blend in as much as possible, Elizabeth eyed her surroundings, plotting out every possible escape route. She may be doing something extremely impulsive and without a doubt reckless, but she liked to believe she wasn't insanely stupid.

With very little time to devise a plan she was left with only a handful of possibilities. Each one was dumb, juvenile and ridden with enough holes the continent of Asia could've slipped through without much difficulty.

She'd wasted enough time, sitting safely inside her dorm room, she had given up any hope of creating something that could closely resembled a mastermind plan. For the first time in like forever, she felt inadequate, incapable, useless.

Dressing carefully, making sure to stay away from anything flamboyant, Elizabeth went for dull and drab. After years in the Webber household she was a pro at knowing what to wear, how to behave, to become virtually invisible. Praying she hadn't lost her touch, she looked down at her outfit with a grimace.

Everything she wore, besides her panties, bra, socks and boots, where at least a size too big. Baggy was the name of the game. Nothing clung to her curves, her pants were held up by a belt, and the jacket keeping the cold at bay was borrowed from the guy down the hall. Brown, black and poop colored mustard yellow did nothing for her complexion, but promised no one would look twice.

To be overly cautious, she tied her hair at the nape of her neck before pulling a knit cap on.

Lady Luck seemed to be smiling down at her. The docks where the Corinthos-Morgan warehouse stood were filled with nooks and crannies. Several alleyways leading to Main Street, where she'd parked her Jeep, were close by, giving Elizabeth another way to get out as quick as possible.

What she wasn't anticipating was the activity she found. Forklifts were practically flying back and forth. Teams of workers milled around in an organized chaos. Over the hustle and bustle loud shouts could be heard, some giving directions, others just talking and joking around as they went about their day.

All she needed to do was find someone who looked like they held some sort of managerial position. Someone she could trust the envelope stuffed in her back pocket with. As she scanned each possibility she couldn't help but notice a few men, wearing extremely expensive tailored suits intermingled with the hard working dock workers.

The closer she looked the more alarmed she got. She wasn't dumb, she'd watched enough television to know those men weren't there to unload crates of coffee beans. They were exactly what she'd picture a guard, working for the mob would look.

"Shit." Taking a step back, Elizabeth felt her heart skip a beat. There was no way she could just prance over and be in and out. No, she needed to find someone on the outskirts. Away from the chaos.

Nibbling on her lower lip, another bad habit she just couldn't shake, Elizabeth pushed down the growing panic inside her chest. When finally her eyes landed on her best possibility.

An older man, with graying hair and matching mustache broke away from a group of workers, heading off to the side while pulling a pack of cigarettes from the inside his jacket pocket. He walked with a slight limp and Elizabeth knew this was it, her best chance.

Hurrying over, her pulse jumping the closer she got, Elizabeth reached to the envelope in her pocket.

"Excuse me?" The words came out raspy and Elizabeth winced.

The man looked up, his weathered face looked weary as she approached. "Yeah?"

"I hate to bother you on your break, but I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor?" Feeling foolish, and wishing for this to be over like some bad nightmare, Elizabeth studied the man's bland expression and felt her stomach drop. He didn't seem as cooperative as she had envisioned on this half-assed plan.

Taking a long drag, his eyes moving from the tip of her head to the ugly boots she'd worn. "Depends."

"I have something for Jason Morgan -."

This seemed to pique his interest as a smirk twisted at his lips. "Do you?"

"Will you give it to him for me?" Not entirely certain what the man found so funny, she watched silently as he chuckled.

"Let me guess, you got a letter you want me to pass along?"

Elizabeth frowned, instantly disliking his reaction and smug sounding words. "Something like that."

"I don't get you girls." Taking another drag, he gave her another once over and shook his head. "Sure I give him your little love letter."

"Excuse me, what?" Stunned, Elizabeth stepped back as though he'd struck her.

"That's what you want me to pass on to him, right?" Finishing off the cigarette he tossed it on to the blacktop and ground it beneath his boot. "Most of the girls are a little better looking, but whatever."

"Ah, ouch." Remembering what Maxie had said about Jason Morgan having worshippers around town she suddenly felt foolish. His insult stung, even though her outfit was doing it's job. "And it's nothing like that."

"Right." The man had the gall to actually wink at her, before putting his hand out. "I'll pass along your non-love note."

Irritated and wanting nothing more than to rip into the jerk in front of her, Elizabeth knew she was pressing her luck.

"You got me. It's a love note. If you could just pass it along for me I'd be grateful." Sarcasm dripped from her tongue as she shoved the envelope at the man.

"What got your panties in a bunch?" Apparently she'd pegged the man in front of her all wrong. She'd wrongly assumed him to be a nice, good mannered, easy target. Instead she picked the biggest prick in the yard.

"Listen you crusty old creep." No longer able to hold her tongue, Elizabeth felt the insides of her eyes burn. "I'm not some brainless stalker who gets off on the town's badass. All I needed your nasty mouthed, poor mannered butt to do was take this here," Waving the envelope in front of his face, Elizabeth took a step closer. "and just give it to him."

"I got a better idea, why don't you?" With a lift of his furry eyebrow the older man whistled, causing Elizabeth to jump. "Hey Morgan!"

"What are you doing?" Swiftly looking over her shoulder, Elizabeth nearly swallowed her tongue when her eyes landed on the broad shoulders and annoyed looking Jason Morgan.

"Thought you had something to give him." Stalking away from her, Elizabeth was pretty sure she heard the words bitch and pain in the ass come out of his mouth. But she didn't have time to steam over his poor social skills, because the one person she really didn't want to see was coming toward her.

"Please tell me this is some kind of joke." Elizabeth muttered under her breath, as Jason Morgan advanced on her.

"This is private property." Stopping just feet from her, Elizabeth tried not to take a step back, but seeing she also didn't want to get a cramp in her neck she was forced to.

"Right." Nodding, her palms now sweating, Elizabeth sucked in a deep breath. "Here."

Shoving the envelope out, she gave him a expectant look when he didn't immediately take it from her. Frustrated he just stood still, his massive arms crossed over his chest, Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder what it would take to get the incriminating object out of her possession.

"It's not poisoned." Shaking, Elizabeth almost growled when his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Elizabeth could feel his close scrutiny and wished like hell he'd stop studying her like some kind of nasty bug. "You're that girl from Kelly's."

His eyes flickered back to the letter in her hand and his stance relaxed and almost looked uncomfortable. Elizabeth could almost see the pity in his eyes, and her back snapped up straight. Almost able to read his mind, she couldn't help but feel insulted.

"I don't know what you think this is, but it isn't some sappy-stalkerish love note." Her anger ignited, Elizabeth knew there would be no power on earth strong enough to shut her up now. "To be honest, you're not my type."

The pity was wiped from his eyes, and was replaced by astonishment. Apparently no one talked to him that way. Too bad for him, Elizabeth fumed. "And I know I'm not your type."

Jason's brow rose. "You don't say."

"I've seen the pictures in the papers." Elizabeth countered. "I just don't fall into the brainless slut type."

"You finished yet?" Stunned beyond belief, Jason didn't know if he wanted to laugh or kick her butt off the property.

"I didn't want to come down here. Now I almost wish I hadn't." Once again she lifted the envelope and when it became clear he wasn't going to take it, Elizabeth patience ran out. "Whatever." Tossing it on the ground at his feet, she spun on her heel and hurried off.

Jason watched in wonder as the girl slipped into the crowed and all but vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason Morgan was a douche bag.

What the women in Port Charles saw in him was beyond her. Once they got past those broad shoulders, strong chiseled facial features and penetrating blue eyes, the man was a self centered, egotistical dink. No, he was worse than that, Elizabeth fumed as she stomped up the steps, for the fifth time that day. He was a . . . well she didn't know exactly what he was, but he was just plain disgusting.

Wrenching the door open on her floor, the anxiety from earlier that day nearly decimated by the anger inside of her, Elizabeth turned toward her room. All the build up, the planning had been for nothing. The stupid pig had no idea what she'd been trying to stop, all because he couldn't get his head out of his butt.

Pulling her keys from her bag, Elizabeth nearly collided with the body camped out in front of her door. "Jesus."

"I am so sorry." Jumping up from his spot on the floor, the guy stood up quickly, putting a hand out to keep Elizabeth from teetering over. "I take total responsibility for this unfortunate encounter."

Readjusting her bag over her shoulder, Elizabeth eyed the male in front of her with a mixture of dread and amusement. The first because there was no way she couldn't recognize him from earlier that afternoon at Kelly's. Amused, because he seemed absolutely sincere in his over zealous apology. She may have been more amused if she knew why he was waiting outside her door.

"It's all good." Skirting around him, putting her key in the door, Elizabeth looked over her shoulder. Her eyes caught the cheaply wrapped flowers gripped tightly in his hand. "Can I help you with something?"

"I am waiting for my fair princess."

"I see." She said, though in truth Elizabeth was a little lost. This totally awkward guy standing in front of her couldn't possibly be Maxie's secret man.

"I'm the Jack -." Snapping his mouth shut, he blinked. "First rule to a secret liaison, keep it secret."

" Okay." So this was Maxie's secret boyfriend. "Well Jack, I think Maxie's still at the library. Did you want to come in an wait for her?"

His eyes practically glowed with gratitude. "Yes that would be - no. I mustn't intrude upon the Maximista's domain without her consent."

"Wow." It was the only word Elizabeth's startled brain could put together.

"Cold Stone said one must always show respect to those they care about."

"Stone Cold?"

"I must respect her bubble. I mean how would you, a most fair and beautiful creature in your own right, feel if someone invaded your private sector?"

"Uh." Was this guy for real? Elizabeth thought as she tried to come up with a polite response. Feeling weird about leaving him in the hallway she wondered what she could say to get him to change his mind, but before she could say a word he entered the room.

He was the strangest person in the world. Elizabeth liked him for it.

"I'm sure you have your pick of suitors. I mean look at the way Stone Cold came to your rescue this morning."

Knowing the strange male was waiting for some kind of response, Elizabeth kinda felt like Dorothy in Oz. "Stone Cold?" For real?

"My sensei, he is all I mold myself after. He is the most loyal, honorable man I have ever met."

Shrugging out of the jacket she'd borrowed, Elizabeth studied him. He seemed sincere, believing his words. How in the world did someone like him end up in Jason Morgan's world? "So you're friends?"

"Oh yes. We cohabitate." They both frowned. "That didn't sound right."

"I think I understand what you're saying. You're his roommate." Tossing the jacket across the end of her bed, Elizabeth moved to her desk and grabbed the books she was going to need. She'd wasted too much time and she had some serious studying to do.

"We're much more than roommates." He was quick to correct her. "We're family. I have pledged my allegiance to him. Would follow him into battle. Face any epic quest at his side."

The corners of Elizabeth's mouth quirked. "Horde or Alliance?"

This time he seemed to be taken aback. His eyes suddenly studied her more intently. "I have no understanding of what you speak."

"Really?" Shoving her books into her bag, she looked around the room for anything else she'd need. "I personally feel the Horde is full of a bunch adolescents."

"You've must've fallen off your epic mount one too many times!" His eyes were wide as his hands crushed the flowers in his hand.

Elizabeth smirked over at him, and his face fell. "You were playing with me."

"Yup." Zipping her bag, Elizabeth couldn't help but grin. He was an odd duck. From his manner of speech, to the odd choice of clothing he wore. If he wasn't associated with the douche she may have found another geek to compare notes with.

And the guy standing in front of her was one hundred percent geek. There was no other way about it. Over the last few years, in her pursuit of perfecting her art, she'd met several people like him. Well, not just like him, but people who were slightly off. Not completely in touch with reality. Nice people she felt a kinship to.

"But I promise on my dungeon gear I wont say a word." Heaving a huge sigh of relief he took a step toward her, his arms raising as though he were about to hug her. She tried to take a step back and found herself trapped against her desk.

"I owe you fine lady."

"You can call me Elizabeth."

"Yes, fair Elizabeth." Nodding into her shoulder, Elizabeth wondered when he was going to let go.

"Am I interrupting something?" Maxie's voice made the already awkward situation even more uncomfortable.

"I was just showing my appreciation to the fair one." Jumping back, his face a picture of pure panic, he shoved the mangled flowers toward the suspicious blonde. "I brought thee a gift."

"Are you sure you don't want to give it to Elizabeth?" Quirking a brow, Maxie crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Dinner." He replied. "To repay my debt to you for causing strife earlier today."

Looking back and forth, Elizabeth started to edge toward the door. "You know what, I'm just gonna slip out. Lots of studying to do."

Maxie shifted her eyes to her, looked back to where her boyfriend was staring at her with huge puppy dog eyes and swung her head back. "What in god's name are you wearing?"

Looking down at her clothing, Elizabeth almost forgot her chosen outfit. "I forgot."

"You look like homeless person who pilfered through Goodwill." Scrunching up her nose, her eyes raked Elizabeth's body.

"That was the look I was going for." Tossing her bag back on the bed, Elizabeth hurried to her closet.

"Spinelli can you wait for me in out there?" Nodding to the door, Maxie pecked him on the cheek before pushing him to exit the room.

"It was wonderful to meet you." With a hasty wave, he disappeared into the hallway.

Pulling off her offending clothes, Elizabeth tossed them into the corner. "You know there was nothing going on when you came in. Right?"

"With Spinelli?" Maxie huffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

"He's a very interesting person." Trying to bait her roomie to spill, Elizabeth gave her a look before pulling a pink hoddie over her head. It may not be up to Maxie's standards, but with the hours of studying ahead of her all she wanted was comfort.

"He brought you some very pretty flowers." Still hinting, she could see Maxie was purposely not taking the bait. "Well they were pretty before he killed them."

"Hmm."

Pulling on a pair of low riding jean, Elizabeth wiggled a little while buttoning them. "Come on Maxie, just admit he's your secret boyfriend."

"Well he would be a secret if he had just met me at the restaurant like he was supposed to." With a huge sigh, Maxie dropped down on the end of her bed. "Now he's ruined everything."

"Maxie, really?" Pulling her chestnut curls into a ponytail on the top of her head, Elizabeth laughed. "Who am I going to tell? He seems pretty harmless."

"Spinelli by himself is harmless." Looking defeated Maxie sighed. "Well on the outside anyways. It's really complicated."

It wasn't overly complex from where Elizabeth stood. Geek with mob connections meets the police commissioner's pretty and bubbly niece. It was a lose, lose situation. Even Romeo and Juliet had a better chance for making it work.

"I have a date with the library table tonight." Pulling the strap of her bag over her shoulder Elizabeth grinned over at her friend. "Why don't you wear that sexy red number you got last weekend."

"We need to talk." Sonny Conithos's voice wafted over the loud noise in the yard, pulling Jason's attention from the strange and very angry woman's retreating back.

Crouching down and picking up the discarded letter off the ground, Jason shoved it into his jacket pocket. The last time he'd gotten a letter from one of the woman in town, Johnny had seen it and he'd been razed by the guys for weeks. With the mood he'd been in the last few weeks, he might put his fist into someone's face.

"What's this I hear about Sam moving out?" Looking perturbed, Sonny stood in his pristine tan overcoat., eyes flashing.

Reigning in the resentment bubbling inside his chest, Jason cast a quick look around to see who was within earshot. "You want to take this inside?"

With only a nod, Sonny led the way to his office. Weaving around his workers with little regard. The set of his shoulders showed his irritation over a matter he no longer had any say in. With each click of his spit shined shoes, Jason's animosity towards his friend and partner grew.

When they were settled into the room, with the door shut tightly behind them, Sonny spoke first. "This is totally unacceptable. Sam is pregnant, you can't just kick her out."

"I'm not kicking her out." Jason said. "She's more than welcome to stay until we've found her some place of her own to stay."

"I thought the plan was to claim the baby."

Like he needed Sonny to remind him of his moment of insanity. "I still am. Doesn't mean I need to play house with her."

"You didn't have a problem with it last week." Sonny pushed.

Running a hand through his hair, feeling as though Sonny was pushing him into a corner, Jason didn't like the direction their conversation was heading. The last thing he wanted to talk to Sonny about was how Sam had been putting the moves on him. "Well things change."

"So you're gonna just cast her off?"

Whipping his head up, Jason glared over at the other man. "She was never mine to cast off Sony. I took her in as a favor to you. It's not working, end of story."

Looking slightly ashamed, Sonny let out a long breath. "That was uncalled for."

"Yes, it was."

"The guilt is killing me." Sinking down into one of the empty chairs, Sonny ran a hand down his face. "I love Carly. Love the family we have together. It's just eating me up inside that I have this child I wont be able to take care of."

Not wanting to remind his friend he had the choice to face up to his mistakes, to face Carly's wrath and own up to fathering Sam's baby. He'd be wasting his breath. "It's not like I'd be turning my back on her. I'll still go through the motions of being the father."

"I just thought my kid would be across the hall."

"Sonny, I can't." Jason stopped Sonny's train of thought. "It's better this way. Having Sam and Carly so close together is asking for trouble. They can't stand each other and I don't trust Sam not to say something if they're going at it."

"Fine." Sonny waved his hand as though he understood and agreed. Jason wished it were that easy, but he'd known Sonny long enough and his friend was just regrouping. Figuring out a way to manipulate the situation. "So we're ready for tonight?"

"Yeah. Meet us here at nine. Spinelli is going to be installing the software and hopefully we'll find out who's been messing with us."

"I miss the old days." Sonny stood. "I hate all this electronic crap."

Jason shrugged. There was no changing what was. They just had to be quicker and smarter than the people who were out to get them. Cyber or real life, it didn't matter. A threat was a threat.

"I promised I'd take the boys to the park before dinner." Heading to the door, Sonny paused. "I know I sounded ungrateful for what you're doing for me. You're a great friend."

"You too." Jason responded halfheartedly.

Lifting the shirt up to her nose, Sam inhaled deeply. There was something to be said about the smell of a strong, dangerous man. And everything about Jason Morgan screamed dangerous. One way or another she was going to convince him they were perfect together.

She had no other choice.

Right now he was only resisting because of his loyalty to Sonny. She'd moved to quickly, like some dumb beginner and lost her advantage. If she didn't do some major damage control she was going to be royally screwed.

She'd been playing the game for too many years not to know where she stood. Right now she was being pampered because of the baby growing inside of her. If she didn't play her cards right, and get Jason to see how great they'd be together she was going to lose everything the second the baby was born.

Sure Sonny claimed he'd always make sure she was taken care of. What man wouldn't when his wife was clueless to his indiscretion? But his definition of taken care of and her definition were two completely different things.

Money was nice, he could throw all the money he wanted at her and she wouldn't say a thing. It was the thought of a pretty little house in town with a white picket fence and minivan parked out front that gave her hives.

No, she wanted power and danger. To be a part of something big. It was what she'd been looking for when she'd hooked up with Sonny in the first place. It turned her on, the way he controlled the town. They'd been hot in bed before he'd gone off and ruined everything by getting back together with that she bitch of a wife and having Jason step forward as her baby's daddy.

There wasn't much time and Sam played to win.


End file.
